Presently toy building construction sets are well, and in fact long known. Such sets usually comprise a plurality of pieces with connection means used to form toy buildings and other toy/miniature structures.
Although this principle is common in various toy building sets, no current toy building set has been directed to impart to infants the foundations required for step-by-step construction, especially the concept of the loads on the constructed elements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy building construction set, upon which the construction foundations are imparted.
Furthermore, in a toy building constructed from myriad pieces, it is also important that the constructed building will look like a real construction as much as possible. Prior art sets fail to provide this character.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy building construction set, from which the final toy constructions look like a real construction more than in prior art building construction sets.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.